


Balada del Héroe

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Zelda games references, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, un chico común y trabajador, vivía tranquilamente en la Villa Ordon cuando dos extraños lo proclamaron como el 'Héroe de la leyenda' quien salvará a los dos mundos, el de la Luz y el de la Oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El portal

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Yaoi. Historia semi-alterna. Combinación de muchos Zeldas. Y tengo hambre :1

\- Eso es todo por hoy, Link. Ya puedes irte a casa a descansar – dijo una mujer pelirroja de rostro cándido.

\- ¿Estás segura, Anju? – preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules que acomodaba cajas en el almacén - Aún hay cosas que no he puesto en el mostrador –

\- Eso puedes hacerlo mañana – sonrió - Anda, vete antes de que el día se oscurezca. Sabes que no me gusta que camines solo por las noches. Es muy peligroso – comentó entre regaño y advertencia.

\- Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado de no toparme con ningún monstruo – dijo en broma.

\- Yo lo decía más por los ladrones… – suspiró ante la falta de seriedad del muchacho y ladeó la cabeza con desaprobación – Hablo en serio, Link. Ten cuidado y vete directo a casa. Hay… una pesadez extraña en la atmosfera. Las noches se han hecho más largas y los días más cortos, ¿también lo has notado? –

\- Pero eso es por el cambio de estaciones, ¿no? – inquirió con una mueca de confusión.

\- Sí…, perdona. Tal vez estoy exagerando – dijo apenada – Desde que mi marido murió estoy demasiado alerta... Temo perder a mis seres queridos, y por supuesto eso te incluye, ¿lo entiendes? –

El rubio asintió sonriente, entre enternecido y apesadumbrado. En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la Villa Ordon, Anju era con quien ya había forjado un fuerte lazo de amistad, tanto, que la consideraba como una hermana mayor, a veces incluso la madre que le faltó, así que entendía por qué era tan sobreprotectora; quizás ella lo consideraba como el hijo que no pudo tener.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que era cierto? – comentó sorprendida una muchacha rubia al ver a Link al salir de la tienda de abarrotes.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Ilia? – cuestionó sin entender a qué se refería.

\- ¡Que trabajas en la tienda de Anju! –

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? Llevo casi una semana trabajando con ella – continuó la marcha y la chica caminó a su lado. Total tenían casi el mismo rumbo.

\- ¡Pues eso! Tú trabajando – rió – Es que no lo creí cuando Ralph me lo dijo. ¿Tanto necesitas el dinero? –

\- No realmente… – contestó igual riendo, aunque algo forzado – Simplemente quise ocupar mi tiempo en más actividades –

\- ¿Es decir que seguirás arreando ganado con el padre de Collin? –

\- Ajá –

\- Eres un chico muy raro, Link – se cruzó de brazos y lo miró feo - ¡A mí que me encantaría tener más tiempo libre y tú desperdiciando el tuyo haciendo cosas de adulto! – dijo sintiendo algo de envidia.

\- Pues a mí me gusta – se justificó.

\- Eso no lo puedo negar. Pero al menos deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo y los chicos de vez en cuando. Te haría bien divertirte, ¿no crees? –

\- Supongo que sí… –

\- ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal esta noche? Ralph, Saria y yo acamparemos junto al Lago Farone, ¿quieres venir? –

\- L-lo siento. Hoy no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano… – contestó apenado. Pero la verdad era que quería seguir el consejo de la pelirroja para no causarle algún disgusto innecesario.

\- Debí saberlo – dijo molesta – Vamos, Link, ¿qué te acabo de decir?; necesitas divertirte. Desvelarte una vez en la vida no te matará –

\- Lo sé, pero… -

\- Por favor – suplicó juntando las manos.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró con resignación – Allí estaré –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- Oh, así que El-señor-que-nunca-se-deja-ver decidió sorprendernos con su grata presencia en esta maravillosa velada – dijo burlón un muchacho pelirrojo.

\- ¡No seas malo, Ralph! – le reprendió una chica de cabello verde – Si Link no tiene tiempo de salir con nosotros es porque él sí trabaja, no como otros que no hacen nada y se la viven todo el día pescando, eeeeh –

\- Mi familia tiene dinero. No necesito trabajar – contestó éste cruzado de brazos y como si sonara muy obvio.

\- Sucede que eres un vago, eso es todo – dijo Ilia sacándole la lengua y Saria y Link rieron mientras que el otro bufó.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ya que por fin estamos los cuatro reunidos… - comenzó a decir Saria – ¡debemos dar por iniciada la sesión de historias de terror! –

\- ¿Historias de terror? – repitió Link.

\- Sí. Mira – explicó Ilia – Siempre que nos juntamos contamos historias que den miedo, vamos, como lo haría cualquiera en cualquier campamento –

\- Ya… -

A decir verdad, Link no tenía idea de lo que era un 'cualquier campamento', al menos no con otras personas, pues gran parte de sus 16 años vida se la pasó errando de pueblo en pueblo (desde la muerte de sus padres al menos) y acampando cuando no encontraba una posada en donde dormir, pero sin estar realmente acompañado de alguien con quien compartir alguna historia.

\- ¿Tú te sabes alguna, Link? – quiso saber la de cabello verde.

\- No, lo siento. No sé ningún cuento de nada – encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Está bien, no importa. Entonces yo empiezo –

\- Nada de eso, ¡yo seré el primero! – dijo Ralph de pronto – Tengo una historia nueva que los hará temblar a todos como gallinas – sonrió desafiante.

\- ¿Vas a contarnos de nuevo la de La chica de la curva? – dijo Ilia con cansancio y echando más leña a la fogata al centro de las tiendas de campaña.

\- Claro que no – entornó al mirada, molesto – Siéntense de una vez para comenzar a contarla –

Ya que todos se habían acomodado sobre los troncos alrededor del fuego el pelirrojo comenzó su relato.

\- Esto es algo que dicen que pasó de verdad: Cuenta la leyenda que en un día próximo al invierno, justo como el de hoy, se encontraba una chica bonita caminando por un bosque llamado Lost Wood, que se encuentra por las planicies del reino de Hyrule, buscaba hongos para hacer pociones que vendía en su tienda pero…la chica no volvió a salir de ese bosque. Cuando fueron a buscarla, solamente encontraron su canasta y pedazos de su ropa rasgada de una manera violenta, se cree que fue atacada por… ¡un monstruo! –

Link resopló, algo aburrido. Era obvio que los monstruos no eran reales. Si esa historia era cierta, seguro la pobre chica fue atacada por algún oso muy hambriento.

\- ¡¿Un monstruo?! – exclamó Saria temblorosa - ¿E-eso no es cierto, verdad? ¿Lo acabas de inventar, verdad? –

\- Bah, no lo sé. Mi padre dice que en realidad pasó y no hace mucho, pero tampoco me consta... Aunque, puede que tal vez sí sea una historia real y a los monstruos les guste comer chicas – dijo Ralph con malicia en su voz – Así que, ya sabes, Saria, no vayas sola al bosque –

\- ¡Waaaaa! – gritó con las manos en la cabeza, pues solía entrar al bosque de Farone para cazar insectos.

\- Tranquila, amiga, los monstruos no existen – dijo la rubia para intentar calmarla.

\- ¡Eso tú no lo sabes! – replicó con ojos llorosos y echándose una manta encima.

Rato más tarde…

\- Ah, ya se está acabando la leña – dijo Ilia cuando quiso avivar la hoguera - ¿A quién le tocaba recoger madera esta noche? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los puños sobre las caderas.

Saria señaló enseguida a Ralph.

\- ¡Hey! Pero si ya fui por leña –

\- Sí, pero por muy poca por lo que veo – resopló – Como sea. Yo iré por más. Regresaré en un momento –

\- Espera, Ilia, yo iré – dijo Link parándose del tronco.

\- Ah. ¿Estás seguro, Link? –

\- Claro. Ustedes me invitaron a su campamento y yo hasta ahora no he contribuido en nada. Déjame ir a mí –

\- Déjalo, Ilia. No le pasará nada – dijo Ralph – El monstruo a quien quiere es a Saria –

\- ¡No digas esas cosas! – gritó la peliverde mientras le pasaban escalofríos por la espalda.

\- Umm…está bien, pero no te alejes mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que conozcas el bosque tan bien como nosotros, así que ten cuidado – dijo, y le prestó una linterna de aceite.

\- Sí, lo tendré en cuenta – sonrió ligeramente y se adentro a los arboles.

Link llevaba unos pocos minutos buscando palos secos cuando escuchó gritos provenientes del campamento. Dejó caer a propósito los palos, y, con la linterna y se dirigió a toda prisa de regreso, pero un bulto gigantesco le impidió el paso. Frente a él se encontraba una horrible bestia de color negro y cuerpo humanoide con los brazos más largos que sus piernas y una cabeza con forma de escudo. El rubio, sin decir nada, retrocedió para escapar, mas fue un intento en vano porque la bestia corrió tras él y se le lanzó encima.

Link cerró los ojos y pensó que el monstruo se lo comería (o por lo menos lo despedazaría como a la chica del relato de Ralph), no obstante, escuchó un sonido pegajoso, y no se sintió como si lo que se oyera chorreando fuera su propia sangre, por lo que separó los parpados y vio una escena que lo impactó incluso más que el mismo monstro.

Había un chico, casi idéntico a él, sosteniendo la espada que la bestia tenía enterrada en el pecho.  
Link miró detenidamente al muchacho, casi sin parpadear. Realmente eran muy parecidos. Tenían la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, aunque aquel se notaba ser un poco más alto; y su color de cabello, ojos y piel también era distinto. El cabello de Link era rubio, sus ojos azules y su piel algo tostada mientras que el cabello del otro era negro, ojos rubís y su piel muy pálida.

El otro, al notarlo, también lo miró con sorpresa, mas éste no le dio tanta importancia y simplemente sacó la espada un tirón.

\- Oye, tú… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el pelinegro, quien hacía la pregunta más por cordialidad de haberlo salvado que por interés.

\- ¡Eh!... S-sí, gra-gracias – tartamudeó Link, todavía sin salir del asombro de encontrarse con un doble, eso y sumando la horrenda visión del monstruo sangrante. Además, otra cosa que notó diferente es que el muchacho llevaba puesto una armadura dorada de pies a cabeza.

\- Bien – dijo el otro secamente y guardó la espada – Sígueme –

\- ¿Seguirte? – repitió confundido – De-debo ir a ver a mis amigos, los oí gritar…-

\- ¡No te preocupes, ellos están bien! – dijo una aguda voz femenina saliendo de entre los árboles en un tono travieso – Yo ya me he encardo de los monstruos que los acosaban –

Link, al distinguir la pequeña figura flotando frente a él no pudo sino dar un grito de impresión y caer de espalda al suelo rompiéndosele la linterna por el impacto, quedando todo a oscuras, aunque la luz de la luna iluminaba bien.

\- Qué gracioso… - dijo la chica con rostro malicioso – El chico de la leyenda es idéntico a ti, Rinku –

\- No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Dark – dijo el muchacho ignorando el comentario.

\- Dis-disculpen – habló Link, tembloroso y algo asustado – ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y esas cosas qué eran…? –

\- Todo a su tiempo, Héroe de la leyenda – dijo la criatura con una sonrisa siniestra (desde el punto de vista del rubio) – Pero puedo decirte ahora que mi nombre es Midna y el Rin…-

\- Dark – corrigió el pelinegro.

\- Dark. Y hemos venido por ti. Ahora haz el favor de acompañarnos –

\- "Héroe de la leyenda" – musitó Link pensativo y confundido – ¡¿Acompañarlos?! ¿A dónde? No entiendo de qué hablan –

\- Hasta que nos encontremos fuera de peligro podremos darte las explicaciones que desees – dicho esto, se escuchó un rugido que hizo revolotear a los pájaros dormidos.

\- Ahí vienen más – dijo Dark, y tomó a Link de la muñeca antes de comenzar a correr.

Link intentó resistirse muchas veces pero el otro chico era por mucho más fuerte que él y lo jalaba sin problemas. Y sólo detuvieron el paso cuando llegaron frente a un extraño portal hecho de oscuridad.

\- ¡Qué suerte, un portal justo aquí! - dijo Midna muy aliviada - ¡Entra en ese portal, Link! –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nom…? –

\- ¡Entra ahí ya! Dark y yo te alcanzaremos en cuanto acabemos con ellos, no podemos permitir que nos sigan el paso –

\- Pe-pero… - Link balbuceó. No sabía que podía encontrar allí dentro pero sí sabía que no debía confiar en extraños.

\- ¡Qué entres! – exclamó Dark y lo empujó cerca del portal del que salió una mano gigantesca que arrastró a Link dentro de él.

Continuará.


	2. La Perla de la Luna

\- Despierta, cachorrito –

Link escuchó decir a alguien con voz cantarina y traviesa. Abrió los ojos con suma pesadez y entonces se pudo dar cuenta que la criatura femenina le picaba la cabeza con un dedo índice mientras que su 'clon' lo observaba con extrañeza, y, como extra, un escenario desconocido de fondo.

El ojiazul quiso preguntar en qué lugar estaban pero de su boca sólo salió un "guaf".

\- ¡Qué lindo ladra! – exclamó Midna con burla – Siempre deseé tener un perro –

\- Es un lobo – corrigió Dark con un suspiro de desgane – Así no nos sirve de mucho… -

¿Un lobo? Link buscó sus manos pero a cambio de eso se encontró con que tenía dos pares de patas, delanteras y traseras; garras muy afiladas y un pelaje oscuro. Aquello lo asustó bastante y se mantuvo acostado en el suelo, paralizado, sin saber qué hacer.

\- No te preocupes. Ya había pensado en eso – dijo Midna con un ademán despreocupado – ¿Por qué crees que te di la Armadura mágica? – refiriéndose a la armadura dorada – Para que no te convirtieras en algún animal inservible al pasar al Reino de la luz. Creo que se trata de una forma cualquiera que toma tu cuerpo para defenderte de algún mal que pueda provocarte el cambio de mundos o algo así –

\- Sí, lo sé… - respondió pensativo - ¿Y qué hay de él? Es un lobo. ¿Hay algo que pueda revertir su estado? –

\- Claro que lo hay – sonrió – Pero ahora mismo no tengo suficiente magia para crear otro artefacto mágico. Así que La perla de la Luna debería servirnos... Pero no la tengo – dijo cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza –

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó incrédulo – ¿No se te ocurrió conseguirla antes de ir a buscarlo? –

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que soy tonta, o qué? – dijo ofendida – Está en la Torre de Hera[1], pero con todos esos guardias vigilando y Zant detrás de mi pellejo nunca tuve oportunidad de entrar a buscarla – se cruzó de brazos con el cejo fruncido, pero luego sonrió – Quizás deberíamos dejarlo así, es bastante mono – quiso acariciar a Link pero éste retrocedió.

\- Creí que eras tú la que quería recuperar tu trono y salvar tu reino – replicó el pelinegro.

\- Sólo bromeaba. No seas tan serio – rió - ¿Querrías ayudarme a buscarla? –

\- Pues no me queda de otra… ¿Dónde queda la Torre de Hera? –

\- No está muy lejos de aquí, a decir verdad, justo en la cima de Death Montain. Tuvimos suerte de que ese portal nos trajera tan cerca. Si nos vamos allí ahora podríamos llegar mañana por la mañana –

\- Entonces vamos – comenzó la marcha.

\- ¿Oíste eso, lobezno? Pronto volverás a tu forma humana, ¿no te alegra eso? – dijo Midna pero Link ni si siquiera se inmutó, seguía tan quieto como una estatua.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó al verlo inmóvil.

\- No lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Quizás esté en shock por su cambio de apariencia –

\- Puede ser. Pero debemos hacer que se levante... – dijo acercándose al animal, quien comenzó a gruñir pero el pelinegro no le dio importancia y alargó un brazo para acariciarle las orejas y éste paró de gruñir para comenzar a gimotear, todavía atemorizado.

\- Link, ¿me escuchas? No estamos aquí para hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? Ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos a que regreses a la normalidad – ahora acariciándole la cabeza hasta el cuello. Link sintió un hipnotizarte placer en ello y un calorcito agradable al tacto de sus dedos. Y aquel acto lo hizo replantearse la naturaleza de sus captores.

Aunque tanto Dark como Midna tenían un aspecto bastante amenazador (ante su mirada al menos), su manera de actuar no era como de un par de villanos que raptasen personas por dinero o diversión. Midna parecía un pequeño diablillo y su color de piel era parecido al de aquellos monstruos, además de ojos grandes y amarillentos de iris rojo y dientes filosos. Y Dark, a pesar de tener un rostro idéntico al suyo, era diferente de alguna manera; más taciturno. Pero entonces recordó que ellos lo habían salvado a él y a sus amigos, y estaba agradecido por ello. Quizás no eran tan malos como aparentaban.

Se levantó como sus nuevas patas se lo permitieron y quiso hacer preguntas, sobre todo el por qué que lo llamasen "Héroe de la leyenda" mas se desanimó al recordar que ellos no podían entender su lenguaje canino.

\- Parece estar mejor – comentó la chica, sorprendida – Oye, ¡eres bueno confortando! – rió.

\- Sabes que gustan los perros – contestó Dark con simpleza – Link, cuando vuelas a tu forma hylian podrás hacernos las preguntas que quieras, ¿está bien? Y por cierto, estamos en el Mundo Oscuro – dijo, y comenzaron a caminar.

Link dio sus primeros pasos y estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, tambaleante, mientras que algunas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza; podría aprovechar que estaban de espaldas y escapar de ellos, sin embargo, estaba en un lugar desconocido, incluso podía encontrarse con más monstruos y no tenía manera de defenderse. Por lo que decidió seguirlos, caminando pegado a Dark, quien no pareció incomodado por eso. Por alguna razón se sentía más seguro cerca de él.

Estuvieron andando por cosa de horas casi en silencio mientras que Midna guiaba el camino y Link observaba el triste paisaje. Todo a su alrededor era bastante gris y lúgubre, arboles sin hojas, un cielo rojizo con nubes grises y un clima húmedo a morir, muy a diferencia de la Villa Ordon que siempre estaba llena de luz y parajes coloridos. Y entonces recordó a sus amigos, esperaba que ellos estuviesen bien; y Anju, ojalá y no pensase lo peor cuando se enterase de su desaparición, porque no podría pensar en regresar a la villa con su aspecto actual, seguro sería desastroso.

Su trabajo como ayudante de granjero y otros encargos que hizo durante su vida para sobrevivir le hicieron ganar resistencia y vitalidad, pero aún así Link ya estaba cansado y hambriento, que lo atribuyó a lo pesado de la atmosfera. Llegó un momento en que sus patas ya no pudieron responderle y cayó rendido al suelo, respirando agitado.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Dark, preocupado y masajeándole el lomo.

\- Um…Sí. Pero creo que le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse al ambiente del Mundo Oscuro – contestó la chica – Tomemos un descanso –

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- No puede creer que Link…esté…-

\- ¡Basta, Saria! – la detuvo Ilia tomándola de los hombros – ¡No sabemos que le haya pasado, no digas más esas cosas! –

\- Ilia – habló Ralph con seriedad, actitud muy bastante rara en él – Tú también viste a esos monstruos. Ellos pudieron… –

\- ¡No! Link no está muerto – replicó la chica con firmeza – No me importa que nadie en el pueblo nos haya creído sobre los monstruos, ¡podemos ir a buscarlo por nuestra cuenta! – dijo, pues se sentía culpable de su desaparición. Después de todo, fue ella quien lo presionó para acompañarlos la noche del campamento cuando era obvio que Link prefería estar tranquilo en casa.

\- Yo sí les creo – dijo Anju con tristeza.

\- Señora Anju… ¡Usted es la persona más cercana a él! ¿Sí entiende que debemos ir a buscarlo? –

\- No, no deben – negando con la cabeza – Yo sé que Link está bien. No me pregunten cómo, sólo sé que lo está – llevándose las manos al pecho - Por favor, no lo busquen, podría ser peligroso para ustedes –

Ilia agachó lentamente la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- Ten, es carne seca – dijo Dark sacando varias piezas de carne de su bolsa de provisiones.

Habían acampado fuera del camino y Dark encendió una fogata mientras Midna buscaba agua.

Link olió la carne antes de comerla, lo cual le pareció raro pues nunca hacía eso, pero supuso que tenía que ver con algún instinto canino porque después de tragarla su cola comenzó a moverse sola, y tampoco pudo evitar ladrar intentando decir "gracias". Para su suerte el pelinegro entendió.

\- ¿No es tierno? – dijo Midna volviendo con botellas llenas de agua - ¿Crees que sepa hacer trucos? –

\- No lo molestes, te puede morder – advirtió en tono de broma.

\- Oh, por supuesto que no lo haría – rió - el Héroe de la leyenda seguro es un buen chico –

Link, al escuchar ese apodo de nuevo, ladró pidiendo una explicación de por qué lo habían 'raptado' y cómo es que sabían su nombre, pero ésta no llegó.

\- Creo que aún tiene hambre – comentó Dark sacando más carne para ofrecérsela.

Link bufó irritado pero no desperdició la comida, y tan pronto terminó de masticarla, a su nariz llegó un olor extraño y conocido a la vez. Era una mezcla entre algo chamuscado y podrido que le hizo sacudir la cabeza con desesperación para no seguirlo oliendo, mas el hedor se intensificaba y entonces una imagen asaltó su mente: los monstruos que lo habían atacado, ellos olían a eso. Entonces aulló lo mejor que pudo para alertar a sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó desconcertada por sus chillidos insistentes.

\- Creo que percibe algo – contestó desenvainando su espada. Y no tardaron en aparecer unos cuantos monstruos del mismo tipo a los que ya se habían enfrentado anteriormente.

Dark y Midna acabaron enseguida con ellos.

\- Es bueno saber que el perrito puede oler a los enemigos desde lejos. Eso ya es de utilidad – comentó divertida. Después chasqueó los dedos y desaparecieron las botellas de agua, dejando a Link intrigado por eso, y continuó hablando – Significa que podremos descansar tranquilos esta noche. El lobo nos avisará si vienen más – dijo acomodándose sobre un tronco para dormir.

\- No le hagas caso – dijo Dark y se sentó junto a él, cruzándose de piernas – Tú necesitas dormir y recuperar fuerzas, sino sólo serás una carga para nosotros, ¿entiendes? Yo vigilaré –

Link quiso protestar, porque no era un inútil, mas no encontró la manera de hacerlo, y gruñir se lo podía tomar a mal el pelinegro. De todos modos, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo traicionara su cuerpo y terminó por caer dormido.

Por la mañana.

\- Aunque acampar no fue mala idea nos retrasó un poco – comentó la chica observando un mapa – Oh, bien, eso es lo de menos – le restó importancia e hizo desaparecer el mapa – Ya falta poco para llegar. Y será mejor que ustedes dos estén preparados, ¿sí? La Torre de Hera debe estar cubierta por guardias, sin mencionar las posibles trampas mágicas que tenga en su interior… –

\- Sabíamos que no sería fácil – contestó Dark mientras que ayudaba a desenredar la cola de Link que se había atorado en unas ramas y éste gemía desesperado por no poder soltarse solo.

Pasaron unas pocas horas más para cuando ya pudieron visualizar una gran torre de seis pisos y apenas dos lagartijas antropomórficas que cuidaban la entrada.

\- Qué raro. Estuve aquí no hace mucho y había más vigilancia... El idiota de Zant debe creer que estoy en otro lado – dijo Midna riendo – Puede que esto sea más fácil de lo que pensé, chicos –  
\- No debemos bajar la guardia – advirtió aún así Dark, quien salió detrás de la roca donde se escondían para acabar fácilmente con los guardias y dejarles libre el paso – Entremos – dijo y empujó las puertas.

Al entrar vieron el interior de concreto tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas en las paredes, aunque con la suficiente luz para saber por dónde pisaban y percatarse de dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

\- ¿Cuál camino debemos tomar? Mmm… - se preguntó la chica con una mano en la barbilla.

\- Intentemos éste primero – dijo Dark yendo hacia el pasillo izquierdo, y entre más se acercaban, un olor a muerte y sangre seca llegaba hasta la nariz del ojiazul quien pronto comenzó a ladrar.

Dark miró dubitativo al lobo y después hacia adelante. El pasillo no parecía peligroso pero Link insistía, inclusive se le aferró de la muñeca con su hocico para evitar que continuara.

\- Veamos qué hay de malo aquí… - Midna tronó los dedos y en su mano apareció una Nuez Deku que hizo tronar en el piso, activando así varias trampas: como un camino falso, una manta de fuego y flechas disparadas por doquier. - ¡De la que nos salvamos! Bien hecho, firuláis[2] – exclamó satisfecha y fue hasta el siguiente pasillo que recorrió sin complicaciones ni trampas.

Link, más tranquilo, por fin soltó a su 'clon' y éste, sin decir nada ni mirarlo, se limpió la saliva y siguió a la chica, dejándolo atrás.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron unas escaleras que subieron bastante rato y a paso lento hasta llegar a una puerta la cual se cerró tras ellos, apareciéndole barras metálicas como seguros.

\- Stalfos[3] – murmuró Dark con gravedad.

En el piso del calabozo había un par de montones de huesos tirados y uno comenzó a reconstruirse hasta darse la forma de un esqueleto viviente. Link enseguida se escondió tras el pelinegro, asustado y frustrado a la vez. Él no era una persona cobarde ni asustadiza, pero desde que había entrado el Mundo Oscuro se sentía demasiado inservible y frágil.

\- Ya veo por qué no hay guardias afuera; los cambió por esta calaverita… – comentó Midna, algo intimidad.

\- Quédense atrás – dijo el pelinegro desenvainado su espada.

\- ¡No podrás solo con él! – replicó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me las arreglaré, a ti podrían hacerte daño. Busca su punto débil – dijo, y bloqueó un ataque del stalfos con su escudo y después dio una estocada que no pareció afectar al enemigo. El moreno continuó atacando sin resultados, sólo cansándose, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el stalfos levantó su porra y lo golpeó con ella.

\- ¡Dark! – exclamó Midna, que lo único que pudo hacer fue, de sus cabellos naranjas, invocar una extraña y larga mano que inmovilizó al monstruo el suficiente tiempo para que Dark pudiese levantarse del piso y continuar. Su armadura dorada había recibido la mayor parte del daño, magullándose un poco.

Ya estando a salvo y recuperado el pelinegro, la muchacha intentó concentrarse en el stalfos y analizar cómo podía ser derrotado, sin embargo, su objetivo se movía con demasiada agilidad y no podía enfocar su vista en algún punto en específico, además, el hecho de saber que Dark podía resultar seriamente herido en cualquier momento tampoco ayudaba del todo. Y la cosa se terminó de complicar cuando el segundo montón de huesos cobró 'vida'.

El nuevo esqueleto atacó a Dark por la espalda mas éste logró usar su escudo para bloquearlo mientras que con la espada repelía al otro stalfos, quedando él en medio y apenas resistiendo las arremetidas. Tanto Midna como Link sintieron impotencia al no saber cómo ayudarlo, pero el rubio tampoco pretendía quedarse con las patas/brazos cruzadas/dos. Así que, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se lanzó contra uno de los stalfos prensándosele con los dientes del brazo con el que sostenía la porra, logrando tumbarlo y zarandeándolo en el piso. Por lo que Dark pudo volver a moverse con libertad y continuar atacando al otro.

Luego de unas cuantas sacudidas, y en un acto particularmente cómico, el brazo del stalfos se desprendió del cuerpo y Link aprovechó para correr y ser perseguido por éste que quería su extremidad de vuelta.

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Midna – Son sólo huesos sin tendones… - tronó los dedos y en sus manos aparecieron un par de bombas azules - ¡Háganse a un lado! – les ordenó al momento en que tiró un explosivo contra el primer stalfos que, por un tino tremendo, se le atoró entre las costillas y explotó.

\- Funcionó… - comentó Dark, que apenas asimilaba el éxito y veía los huesos desparramarse en cualquier lado.

Link paró de correr y dejo el brazo esquelético en el piso, alejándose de ahí. El stalfos se agachó a recoger sus huesos y los devolvió a su lugar correspondiente, mas fue algo en vano porque Midna ya había lanzado la siguiente bomba y esta le explotó también.

Los barrotes de la puerta se esfumaron y delante de ellos se abrió otra puerta para avanzar.

\- En verdad que eres un buen chico – dijo Midna acariciando al lobo del mentón (esta vez no retrocedió, hasta movía la cola) – Si no hubiera sido por ti no me habría dado cuenta de que podíamos explotarlos –

En cambio, Dark no dijo nada, pero también le acarició de las orejas como muestra de camaradería y agradecimiento.

Habido derrotados a los stalfos continuaron el recorrido hasta llegar a la última habitación, más iluminada que las anteriores, y con una especie de altar en el centro con una esfera y una inscripción grabada en un idioma que ni Link ni Dark conocían.

"Dichosos los que no temen al 'yo'. Desventurados los que siempre actúan. Blanco es negro, negro es blanco. La Luna es la cara más bella del Sol" – leyó Midna con cierta dificultad.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – quiso saber Dark, confundido al no entender el texto.

\- No estoy segura… La escritura es Hyliano antiguo. Ni siquiera sé si mi traducción esté correcta del todo – dijo con una mano a la barbilla – Pero puedo apostar que esta cosita brillante es La perla de la Luna – tomó la pequeña esfera con una mano y la apoyó sobre la frente de Link.

Inmediatamente la perla comenzó a brillar con aún más intensidad hasta dejar completamente en blanco la habitación, haciendo que Dark y Midna cerraran los ojos. Para cuando pudieron volver a abrirlos se toparon con el rubio en su estado original.

Link se miró las manos y después se tocó el rostro con ellas, aliviado y asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar.

\- ¡Funcionó! – exclamó Midna alegre - ¿Sabes? Me sigue intrigando el hecho de que seas casi idéntico a Dark – dijo, y dejó la perla de vuelta en su pedestal.

\- Debe ser sólo una coincidencia – replicó el mencionado sin poder negar su parecido aunque fuese algo que no le interesase saber.

Link no supo qué contestar a eso. Para él aquellos dos seguían siendo extraños que lo capturaron y que no sabía que intenciones podrían tener. Así que hubo un incómodo silencio durante algunos segundos.

\- ¿Uhmm?… Creí que tendrías muchas preguntas por hacernos pero estás muy callado – señaló Midna al ver que Link ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por tomar la palabra.

\- Ah… No sé qué preguntar primero - admitió algo apenado.

Se había acostumbrado a ellos en su estado animal seguramente porque los lobos suelen vivir en manadas y su instinto de aquel momento le pedía compañía, sin embargo, como él mismo…, era bastante tímido con los extraños, sobre todo en esa situación en que no tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo actuar. Nunca había creído en la magia ni sucesos extraordinarios, pero justo en ese momento ya dudaba de sí mismo y sus creencias por todo lo que le había experimentado desde que se topó con el primer monstruo hasta tocar la perla. Y al bajar un poco la mirada se dio cuenta que tenía algo delante de sus pies. Al agacharse a recogerlo se dio cuenta que era una máscara con forma de lobo.

\- ¡¿Una máscara?! – exclamó la chica sorprendida.

\- Midna, ¿crees que sea…? –

\- ¡Sí, es posible! – contestó emocionada – Link, ponte la máscara, rápido –

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué me la ponga? – inquirió desconfiado y la chica asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Aunque sin entender su emoción, se llevó la máscara al rostro para darles gusto y quizás luego recibir una explicación. Pero tan pronto la máscara rozó su piel sintió el cuerpo pesado de nuevo y como si necesitara encorvarse hasta tocar sus manos el piso.

Se había convertido en lobo de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tower of Hera: un calabozo en A link to the past.  
> [2] Firuláis: jerga mexicana para decir “perro callejero”.  
> [3] Stalfos: esqueletos enemigos que aparecen en casi todos los Zeldas, pero aquí me refiero especialmente a los de Wind Waker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1] En orden, aquí me refiero a algunos Links de cada juego: Skyward Sword, Ocarina Of Time, Oracles Of Seasons/Ages, Link's Awakening, y Wind Waker.  
> [2] Objetos de A link to the past.  
> [3] The Eagle: primer calabozo en The Legend of Zelda (NES)  
> [4] Rauru: un sabio en Ocarina Of Time y nombre del primer pueblo en Adventure of Link  
> [5] Ballad of the Wind Fish: tema musical principal en Link's Awakening

Link miraba con cautela y el ceño fruncido la máscara de lobo. Según le había explicado Midna luego de lograr quitársela, en el Mundo Oscuro existían una serie de máscaras especiales que al portarla uno podía convertirse en la forma de la caratula, y también dijo algunas otras cosas que el rubio no escuchó por estar pensado en lo aterrador que había sido eso y después tuvo reparo de volver a preguntar.

\- Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de que te expliquemos lo que sucede – dijo Midna ya que Dark había encendido una fogata en el primer piso de la Torre de Hera. Decidieron pasar la noche allí.

Link levantó la cabeza para mirarlos, dubitativo. No estaba seguro si quería escucharlos. Presentía que no sería algo bueno, por lo menos no para él. Entonces guardó la máscara en una pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo a todos lados por precaución.

\- Empezaré por presentarnos correctamente: Mi nombre es Midna de Termina, soy la decimotercer princesa del Crepúsculo, soberana de todo lo que ven tus ojos y… ¡Quita esa cara! – exclamó incomodada al ver el rostro incrédulo de rubio. Ella también estaba consciente de que con ese aspecto de diablillo cualquiera podría dudar de su status de realeza – Esta no es mi verdadera forma, ¿de acuerdo? Fui maldecida por el consejero real, Zant, de quien nunca confié pero mi padre sí hasta su muerte. Ahora ese desgraciado pretende apoderarse de todo lo que me pertenece por derecho y más allá de eso. Empezó por derrocarme de mi posición de princesa y gobernar con tiranía sobre nuestro pueblo natal, los Twili. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí? –

Link cabeceó de forma negativa, apenas procesando la información. A decir verdad tenía muchas preguntas, pero prefirió dejarlas hasta el final. Midna continuó.

\- Como mencioné antes, Zant me maldijo con esta forma para mermar mi magia y matarme cuando se sintiese lo suficientemente poderoso para mantener la carga, pues no sólo soy la princesa de Termina, soy el Guardián del Mundo Oscuro por designio de las Tres Diosas. Al momento en que Zant me mate haría un ritual sagrado para que la responsabilidad pase a él, pero es tan débil a comparación mío que su cuerpo se terminaría deteriorando y habría un desbalance que acabaría con el Mundo Oscuro y el Reino de la Luz. Claro que a eso a él no le importa, lo que quiere es vivir eternamente y tener todo a sus pies… –

\- ¿"Guardián"? – repitió confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

\- Umm… - se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa - Por ponerlo en un concepto básico: soy una pequeña "luz" en la "oscuridad" mientras que la princesa Zelda de Hyrule sería lo mismo pero al contrario de mí. Somos los vínculos que unen ambos mundos que se decidió pasarían de generación en generación dentro de la familia real de cada mundo, y si uno es roto significa problemas, pues Zant es pura maldad y no existiría ya ese equilibrio si él fuese el siguiente Guardián –

\- ¿La princesa Zelda? – mencionó el rubio sorprendido - ¿La princesa Zelda es parte de esto? –

\- No, pero sí está al tanto de lo que sucede – dijo sin darle tanta importancia – Zant me mantuvo encerrada en una mazmorra para vigilarme hasta que mi hermanito fue capaz de sacarme de allí – dijo de manera burlona pero cariñosa jalando una mejilla de Dark y éste chasqueó la boca, molesto.

\- … ¿Hermanito? – Link los miró alternativamente, confundido. No se parecían mucho…

\- Medio hermano por parte de padre. Mi madre era humana – dijo el pelinegro secamente con lo que el rubio supo que no debía indagar más en ello.

\- Como sea – siguió la chica – En resumen, tanto el Mundo Oscuro como el Reino de la Luz son dos caras diferentes de un solo mundo y coexisten en armonía, inclusive hay manera de pasar de uno a otro; los Portales, pero aquello conlleva modificar tu cuerpo y emociones para que no te afecte el cambio de dimensión, como en tu caso, que te convertiste en un lobo. Sin embargo, se puede regresar a como era uno usando artefactos especiales, como La perla de la Luna, que selló tu "verdadero ser" de este mundo en una máscara, o la armadura mágica que yo misma creé para Dark –

\- De acuerdo…Creo que entiendo un poco lo que sucede – comenzó a decir el rubio con cierto temor – Pero… ¿yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? –

\- ¡Oh, eso! – exclamó con cierta emoción y una sonrisa traviesa – Dime, ¿conoces la leyenda de los Héroes? –

\- ¿Eh?... Sí, un poco – dijo, recordando que su madre le contaba esas leyendas para antes de dormir – Se dice que en cada época en que el mundo ha estado en peligro nace un Héroe para salvarlo de la destrucción. También se cree que cada Héroe es reencarnación del primero en aparecer –

\- Exacto. El Héroe del Cielo, el Héroe del Tiempo, el Héroe de los Oráculos, el Héroe de los Sueños, el Héroe del Viento… [1] Se cree que todos ellos son el mismo reencarnado uno tras otro debido a algo que compartían sin falta: su nombre… –

El rubio sintió un shock de pronto y su cuerpo completo se estremeció en escalofríos.

\- ¡E-esperen! – dijo levantándose abruptamente del piso – Ustedes no creerán que yo… - al notar sus rostros serios supo que ellos en verdad lo creían... Y eso explicaba muy bien el porqué que lo llamasen "Héroe de la leyenda" – ¡Es cierto que me llamo Link como los Héroes, pero eso no significa nada! A mi madre le gustaban mucho los cuentos de hadas y por eso me dio ese nombre ¡E-eso es todo! –

\- No deberías estar tan a la defensiva si crees que es un malentendido – comentó Dark con severidad.

\- ¡No seas malo con él! – le regañó su hermana – Dale tiempo a que lo asimile, ¿quieres? –

\- ¡Pero esto es un error! Yo no podría ser un héroe. Soy un chico normal de campo sin nada especial, ¡ni siquiera tengo algún talento! – dijo intentando convencerlos, quizás así lo dejarían en paz y podría volver a casa como si nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

\- No hay error – replicó Midna – Las Diosas me lo dijeron en un sueño que tuve cuando era niña; en esta Era llegaría el 'Héroe de la Luz' quien nos salvaría de un terrible enemigo, y estoy sumamente convencida de que ese enemigo se trata de Zant. La princesa Zelda también tuvo ese mismo sueño y apoya mi teoría, es por eso que estamos seguras de que las Diosas se referían a ti como el nuevo Héroe –

\- ¡Quizás se referían a otro Link! Es una leyenda muy famosa, debe haber más gente con ese nombre… – dijo ya nervioso, pensando en que en serio debería escapar de ese par de locos antes de que algo malo sucediera.

\- Revisamos los registros tanto de Hyrule como de Termina – comenzó a decir Dark con cierto tono de burla – Parece que a nadie se le ha ocurrido usar el nombre de 'Link' en los últimos doscientos años –

\- No somos tontos – continuó Midna, divertida – No te traería al Mundo Oscuro sin estar al cien por cierto convencida de que eras tú. Además, mira, déjame mostrarte algo. Dame tu mano derecha –

Link dudó un momento pero de todos modos la extendió. La muchacha puso las propias encima de la suya y una luz blanca los cubrió, haciendo aparecer un triangulo dorado en la mano del rubio conocido como la Trifuerza.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- Ilia, ¿estás segura de esto? – preguntó Saria temblando de miedo y frío. La tarde estaba comenzando a helarse y el bosque se veía cada vez más sombrío.

\- Por supuesto – respondió la rubia sosteniendo una linterna y caminado sin tropiezos a diferencia de sus acompañantes – La señora Anju confía en que Link sigue con vida, su palabra es suficiente para mí. Debo ir a buscarlo –

\- Pero tú no sabías que esos monstruos nos atacarían, no es tu culpa – insistió Ralph, también con frío.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Pero no puedo abandonar a Link, es nuestro amigo. Y ustedes no tienen que venir si no quieren. Yo sé cómo arreglármelas sola –

\- No digas esas cosas, también somos tu amigos – dijo la peliverde.

\- Cierto – apoyó Ralph – Además, si logramos encontrar a Link él también le diría a la gente de la villa sobre esos monstruos y nos pedirían disculpas por hacernos pasar por locos –

\- ¡Pff! No puedo creer que eso sea lo único que te preocupe – Saria le hubiese dado un manotazo si la oscuridad le hubiese permitido verlo.

Ilia paró de pronto al escuchar el sonido de vidrio quebrándose, y en efecto, acaban de pisar la linterna que Link cargaba cuando había ido a buscar leña.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Allí hay huellas! – señaló la peliverde unas pisadas en la tierra.

\- ¿Dónde?... ¡Yo no veo nada! – contradijo Ralph frunciendo el ceño.

\- Saria pasa gran parte de su tiempo en el bosque, debemos creerle – intervino Ilia.

\- Puedo distinguir las huellas de Link pero…veo otro par. No sé de quién sea–

\- No importa. Seguiremos esas huellas de todos modos. Gran trabajo, amiga –

\- ¡Sí! No eres tan tonta como pareces – dijo el pelirrojo riendo.

\- ¡Qué grosero eres! – reprochó, aunque nada ofendida en realidad.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- De-de acuerdo… TAL VEZ si sea reencarnación de los Héroes – dijo Link ya más sereno – ¡Pero no pueden pedirme que pelee contra ese tal Zant! Lo que ustedes tienen es un problema político, ¿no? Si se juntaran para hablar… –

\- ¡Eso es inútil! – replicó el pelinegro con voz elevada – Ya se ha intentado de todo para detenerlo, pero nada funciona. Por eso hemos recurrido a ti, el elegido de las Diosas. Si no haces nada para resolver esto ambos mundo estarán perdidos –

\- Pero yo no sé… -

\- Y parece ser que fue un error de mi parte creer en que el nuevo Héroe sería alguien de quien se podía fiar, pero no es más que un debilucho conformista -

\- Lo siento… -

\- A eso me refiero – suspiró Dark comenzando a exasperarse.

\- Link, ¿ya lo pensaste muy bien? – dijo la chica – Piensa en toda esa gente que morirá esperando a un héroe que jamás llegará. ¿No tienes a alguien a quien quieras proteger? –

El rubio agachó la mirada y crispó los ojos. No lo había visto de esa manera. Si era cierto que el destino del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros por alguna causa que estaba fuera de su propio razonamiento… quizás debía hacer el intento, por Anju… por Aryll. Y por lo que sabía de esas viejas leyendas, los Héroes siempre resultaban victoriosos.

\- ¡E-está bien! Los ayudaré, pero no prometo ser de gran ayuda… –

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Contigo a nuestro lado no podemos perder! – dijo animada – Ahora que este asunto está resuelto pasemos al plan de acción –

\- ¿Plan de acción…? –

\- No podemos derrotar a Zant por ahora – continuó Dark, más tranquilo de que Link recapacitara – Él tiene a su lado un poderoso aliado y también está invocando antiguos espíritus para su séquito. Para nuestra suerte, esos rituales son largos y exhaustivos, le tomará al menos un año para completarlos. Ese tiempo lo usaremos para buscar los Colgantes de la Virtud[2] y poder abrir la cámara que guarda la Espada Maestra –

\- ¿La Espada Maestra? – repitió el rubio parpadeó sorprendido - ¡¿Te refieres a la poderosa espada que usaron los Héroes?! –

\- De esa hablamos – dijo Midna – Es tuya por derecho, mas no será fácil conseguirla. No tenemos idea de dónde se encuentran los colgantes, pero sabemos dónde está el Libro de Mudora[2], el cual es un viejo libro que se reescribe al nacer un nuevo Héroe e indica la posición exacta de los tres colgantes y además describe algunas otras cosas que no sé qué puedan ser –

\- ¿Es decir que debemos encontrar el libro primero? ¿En dónde está? –

\- Según un pergamino que encontré en la librería de mi palacio, el libro se encuentra escondido en el Calabozo del Águila[3], cerca del Palacio Deku. Aunque aún es muy temprano para dirigirnos hacia allá. Primero debemos asegurarnos de que puedas pelear… o al menos defenderte. ¿Tú qué dices, Dark? –

\- Hace un momento Link dijo que no tenía alguna habilidad y eso es lo creo – contestó sin maldad aunque sonó bastante duro – Y su fisionomía no es la de un guerrero. Link, ¿al menos has sostenido una espada una vez en tu vida? –

\- … No – contestó sintiéndose avergonzado de ello aunque sin saber por qué.

\- Entiendo – suspiró otra vez – Supongo que tendré que entrenarte. No puedo permitir que tu incompetencia nos retrase –

\- Sí… - contestó tal cual cachorro amonestado.

\- Bien. Es hora de descansar, demasiadas emociones por hoy. Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte más cosas después – dijo la chica antes de bostezar – Mañana a primera hora iremos al pueblo de Rauru[4] a conseguirte una espada y un escudo para tu entrenamiento, y también algo de ropa nueva. Ésa que traes puesta está manchada de sangre –

Link se miró la ropa y efectivamente estaba cubierta de un líquido verdoso ya seco y un olor desagradable emanando que no había notado antes por las impresiones pasadas. Seguramente se había salpicado de la sangre del monstruo del cual Dark lo salvó.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

\- Qué raro… - comentó Saria mirando al suelo – Aquí terminan las pisadas, frente a esta pared de piedra –

\- Quizás Link la escaló – opinó Ralph.

\- No tiene sentido que la escalara; hay más camino atrás – replicó la peliverde con las manos en las caderas.

Mientras tanto Ilia se mantenía callada, observando la piedra y los alrededores. Fue cuando extendió la mano para tocar la piedra que vio otra mano, pero gigante, salir de ella y la arrastró dentro de una inmensa oscuridad para seguir por tomar a Ralph y luego Saria que no lograron escapar a tiempo.

La noche cayó y el Portal se había abierto.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Link escuchó una melodía en sueños y abrió los parpados con pesadez y de a poco. Aún era de noche, lo sabía porque el portón de la torre se encontraba abierto y la falta de luz era evidente, sobre todo con la fogata extinta.

La melodía seguía sonando. Trató de distinguir a sus acompañantes en la oscuridad y logró ver a la muchacha dormida pacíficamente en el piso, pero faltaba su 'clon'. Se puso en pie sin hacer ruido y fue hasta el portón. Gracias a los claros de luna pudo ver a Dark sentado en los escalones y con una ocarina en las manos. Era él el que la hacía sonar.

La melodía era curiosa, triste y alegre a la vez, bastante nostálgica y extrañamente familiar. Se quedó un rato escuchándola hasta que el cansancio lo venció y regresó adentro para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano tal lo planeado para dirigirse al pueblo de Rauru, lugar al que seguramente llegarían al mediodía ya para el ocaso.

Link se mantuvo callado casi todo el viaje, apenas si respondiendo preguntas de 'sí' o 'no' o con pocas palabras lo que fuese que Dark y Midna le preguntaran. En su cabeza se tejían un manojo de dudas, remordimientos y regaños a sí mismo por aceptar lo que ellos decían era "su destino". Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que si en verdad podía hacer algo por mantener la paz y tranquilidad de dos mundos no debía negarse pues eventualmente terminaría afectando su vida propia de igual manera.

\- Ya que estaremos viajando juntos un largo tiempo… - comenzó a decir Midna – deberíamos conocernos mejor, ¿no creen? ¿Algo que quieras saber sobre nosotros, Link? Puedes preguntar, ¡o quizás tú nos quieras contar algo sobre ti! – levitando a su alrededor.

\- Eh…bueno, yo… no sé qué podría decir – contestó todavía desconfiado, acostumbrándose de nuevo a ellos.

\- Oh, está bien. Yo daré el ejemplo. Veamos… - llevándose un dedo al mentón – Tengo 21 años, me gustan las uvas, mi color favorito es el magenta, y me gusta leer buenos libros en el balcón de mi habitación. Dark tiene 18 años y hasta hace poco dejó de mojar la cama –

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó el pelinegro enseguida, avergonzado y molesto. Link se tuvo que tapar la boca con ambas manos para no estallar de risa, pues no esperaba un comentario así y sabía que reírse sería grosero – Está bien. Ríete – dirigiéndose al rubio – Pero yo que tú no confiaría en todo lo que dijese esa loca – apuntando a su hermana con el pulgar – Una vez me dijo que si comía un hongo rojo crecería dos metros, obviamente fue mentira y tuve que vomitarlo porque resultó ser alucinógeno –

\- ¡Hey! Te lo había dicho en broma, ¡no es mi culpa que te lo hayas creído! – se excusó con la mirada al cielo, haciéndose la inocente – Por cierto, Link, ¿tú tienes hermanos? –

\- Sí…, una hermana pequeña – contestó algo desanimado, recordando que tenía tiempo de no verla – Se llama Aryll, cumplió 12 años hace poco. Le envié una muñeca como regalo – dijo melancólico.

\- ¿Se la enviaste? – inquirió Dark - ¿Quieres decir que están lejos uno de otro? – el rubio simplemente cabeceó, sin intención de decir nada más al respecto. Contar sus problemas a otros no era algo que hiciese regularmente – ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Por qué…? – repitió quedamente, no estando seguro de si contestar – Es… una larga historia –

\- Es un largo camino – replicó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa. Link también sonrió ligeramente, aunque todavía con timidez.

\- Mis padres…ellos murieron a causa de enfermedades cuando yo tenía 8 años y ella 4 – comenzó a contar eligiendo con cautela sus palabras – Primero murió mi padre y luego mi madre, dejándonos solos porque no teníamos más familiares, por lo que Aryll y yo tuvimos que ser llevados a un orfanato donde una pareja la adoptó sólo a ella, pues dijeron que yo era ya mayor y que podía cuidar de mí mismo… Desde entonces solo nos hemos comunicado con cartas –

\- ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Te alejaron de tu hermana! – dijo la muchacha, ciertamente indignada, y pensando en que aunque Dark fuese su medio hermano lo quería como tal y también estaría triste de que los separaran - ¡Oh, miren! Desde aquí ya se ve el pueblo – comentó al notar los techos de las casas mientras bajaban del último tramo de Death Mountain y pasaron algunos minutos más para adentrarse por completo al bosque que rodeaba el pueblo para detenerse un momento antes de entrar.

\- ¿Por qué paramos aquí? – preguntó el rubio.

\- No podemos entrar al pueblo contigo – respondió Dark – Si algún siervo de Zant percibe tu poder podría avisar a otros y tendríamos problemas –

\- Exacto – dijo Midna – Será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras Dark compra algunas cosas y yo sobrevuelo el lugar para saber si hay o no peligro de ser descubiertos, así podremos pasar la noche aquí. Mientras tanto, toma esto – tronó los dedos y apareció en su mano una capa roja – Es una Capa mágica[2] , te hará invisible el tiempo que tu magia pueda sostener –

\- ¿Mi magia? – inquirió confundido. Es decir, ya había visto a la chica usar magia y ya estaba consciente de que era real ¿pero él?

\- Por supuesto. ¡Eres el elegido de las Diosas, debes poder usar magia! Aunque lo más seguro es que debido a la falta de entrenamiento tu magia sea bastante limitada. Ya te enseñaré yo después a usarla. Por ahora sólo usa la capa cuando escuches que alguien se acerque, ¿de acuerdo? Dark y yo intentaremosde no tardar mucho –

\- Está bien… – tomó la capa y se la ató al cuello mientras aquel par se dirigía al pueblo, dejándolo solo y algo temeroso. Era la primera vez que no tendría compañía estando en el Mundo Oscuro. Quién sabe qué cosas podría pasarle…

Link sacudió la cabeza. Estaba resguardado entre árboles y tenía una capa de invisibilidad, si algo ocurría sólo necesitaría activarla y estaría completamente a salvo.

Pasó alrededor de quizás media hora o más cuando el rubio escuchó pisadas livianas y lloriqueos agudos cerca de donde se encontraba y no dudó en usar la capa mágica para esconderse. Entonces una criatura con forma curiosa apareció frente a sus ojos; parecía una muñequita de madera con cabello de hojas y un vestido rojo hecho de flores, que huía despavorida de un par de libélulas del tamaño de un perro que… ¿lanzaban electricidad? Ese mundo sí que era raro.

El rubio en ese momento no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía ayudar a la muñeca de madera o estaría interfiriendo con la fauna de ese lugar?

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayúdeme! – gritó la pequeña de madera y entonces Link reaccionó, dándose cuenta que la chica tenía conciencia y no era un animal salvaje. Y de su bolsa sacó un Tirachinas que los niños de la Villa Ordon le habían regalado hacía poco por jugar con ellos.

Tomó piedras del suelo y derribó a las libélulas.

La pequeña de madera miró hacia todos lados mas no vio a nadie, y, aunque con algo de miedo, fue agradecida.

\- Quien haya sido, ¡gracias! ¡Encontraré la manera de pagárselo! ¡Lo prometo! – dijo y corrió de regreso por donde había venido.

Link suspiró aliviado y satisfecho de que la criatura no sufriera daños. Y pocos minutos después Midna volvió.

\- Parece que estamos a salvo en el pueblo, no hay rastros de ningún secuaz de Zant. ¿Todo bien? –

\- Sí – contestó con una sonrisa casi tierna, fingiendo que nada había pasado y sin intención de comentar lo sucedido.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Dark nos está esperando en la posada. Vamos –

La chica guardó la capa y comenzaron su marcha hacia el pueblo. Al llegar a la posada ya estaba el panorama oscuro y las estrellas se asomaban por las ventanas, y rentaron dos habitaciones de lujo separadas, una para la chica y otra para ellos.

\- Yo no sé cómo pagarles esto – dijo Link de pronto, refiriéndose a la espada y escudo para el entrenamiento y la ropa nueva – Por ahora no tengo mucho dinero así que… -

\- No digas tonterías, esto va por nuestra cuenta – dijo Dark sin tomarle importancia.

\- Exacto. Somos los príncipes de este reino, tenemos con qué pagar – apoyó Midna con cierto tono de altivez y guasa. Link asintió aunque no muy cómodo con eso.

Dark le mostró a Link la ropa que le había comprado, una camisa azul con rayas blancas y un pantalón café, para que se los pusiera luego de que tomara un baño, lo cual al rubio le pareció una muy buena idea hasta que supo que tendrían que… bañarse juntos. Según el posadero, quedaba poco agua en el tinaco a falta de lluvia y si podían ahorrarse agua bañándose juntos sería mucho mejor (pues creyó que eran gemelos por su parecido), y no hubo objeción por parte de ninguno. Incluso a Midna le pareció una excelente idea mientras moría de risa.

\- Si te hace sentir más cómodo, no miraré – dijo Dark con simpleza mientras se quitaba la armadura y la dejaba en el piso mientras que Link, a quien le daba la espalda, se desvestía sin muchos ánimos.

Link sabía que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, incluso el pelinegro se lo había dicho ya; es decir, ambos eran hombres. Pero aún así eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese un chico tímido, sobre todo en una situación como ésa.

El rubio se metió a la tina de piedras hasta zambullirse por completo hasta cuello y unos pocos segundos después se sintió más relajado por el vapor y respiró menos nervioso, aunque tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando el pelinegro se disponía a entrar.

Dark, despreocupado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos fuera del agua recostados sobre las orillas dejando ver su musculatura. Link lentamente volvió su mirada hacia él, teniendo curiosidad de su cuerpo, pues aunque tenían el mismo rostro se notaba que el pelinegro era de mayor estatura (al menos unos centímetros más) y tenía más fuerza y resistencia, algo que pudo constatar durante la pelea contra los Stalfos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió soñoliento al percatarse de la mirada de Link.

\- ¡N-nada! – contestó enseguida, sintiéndose apenado por observarlo y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado – Por cierto… - comenzó a decir para desviar el tema - Anoche te escuché tocar una melodía… -

\- Balada del Pez Viento[5] – dijo y abrió los ojos – Es el nombre de la canción. Se dice que el Héroe de los Sueños solía tocarla. A mi madre le gustaba mucho y la usaba como canción de cuna para arrullarme – en ese momento Dark se sorprendió a sí mismo hablándole sobre eso. Él no era de los que contasen ese tipo de cosas privadas así como así pero de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en Link, aunque su primera impresión de él haya sido la de un palurdo sin remedio.

\- Ya veo… - musitó pensativo y confundido. Estaba seguro de que jamás había escuchado esa melodía antes. ¿Sería acaso que le sonaba familiar por ser en verdad una reencarnación de los Héroes?

Link frunció el ceño y suspiró cansado. Ya estaba harto de pensar en esas cosas y se dedicó mejor a disfrutar del baño caliente.


End file.
